Certain embodiments of the invention pertain to a separator for filtering fluid streams, including gas and/or liquid streams.
Related technology may include gas filter elements for filtering dry gas streams as well as for separating solids and liquids from contaminated gas streams are well known, as are gas filter elements for coalescing entrained liquids from a gas stream. One non-exhaustive example of related technology is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,685, issued to Burns et al. and assigned to Perry Equipment Corp. of Mineral Wells, Tex. This example, as well as other related technology, discloses multi-stage vessels using individual separator/coalescer filter elements to separate solids, filter liquids, and coalesce liquids.
Certain embodiments of the invention represent improvements pertaining to a separator for filtering fluid streams.